Year of Mending Hearts
by Becks Marie
Summary: AU as of now...Well this takes place the summer after their 5th year into their 6th year and beyond. Love, Turmoil and most of all hearts shall be mended! Read and Review!
1. What to Do, What to Do?

Ron starts pacing around his Chudley Cannons Memorbila room. "When are they gonna get here!!" Then Ron suddenly remembered 'Maybe sending a letter would help..' He takes out his parchment and quill and decides to write Harry first.

_Harry, _

_How's your summer going? Well I was wondering_

_if you wanted to come to my house for the last few weeks _

_of the holiday._

_Ron_

'Well that should do it.' Ron rolled up the Parchment and got Pig, who was overly-excited, and tied it to Pig's leg. "Give that to Harry, Quickly as possible!" Pig hoots and almost hurts itself going through the window. Ron sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Now Hermione's, this is gonna be difficult...'

_Dear 'Mione,_

_How are you doing? I'm great, I would love it _

_if you could come over to my house for the few weeks_

_of the holiday. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

'I wonder if that's okay.. should I have put 'Love, Ron' or no? Oh well, I'll have to wait until Pig comes back. Pig comes through the window tumbling to the floor. 'Great with landings this one.' He rolls up the letter and tells Pig to give that one to Hermione. 'Remember be as graceful as you can, I don't want her to se your not rubbish.' Ron gives her some pellets, and Pig leaves hooting happily. 'What a bird..' Ron opens the letter..

_Hey Ron,_

_I'm doing okay I suppose. I can't come to the Burrow until the week before school. Sorry mate, I can imagine you and Hermione alone for 3 weeks.. _

Ron could here him snicker when he wrote this... 'Harry...'

_Well have fun, I know you will._

_Harry_

Ron was overwhelmed, 'I wonder why Harry can't come? But at least he is gonna come but, what am I gonna do with Hermione for 3 weeks. Well things she'll approve of...' Ron laughs, 'knowing her, she'll want to do homework and read books, yeah no snogging for sure.. Wait where did I get that idea?' Luckily Pig entered the room, before Ron had anymore ideas. Ron gave Pig some pellets and took the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_My parents say it's okay to go over. I can't wait either. My summer has been so much fun. Though I do miss you, and Harry. I should be there by tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Your 'Mione_

Ron almost leaped and yelled, "Love, your 'Mione". I have to tell Mum that she's coming over tomorrow, she'll be thrilled. "Well, look like Ronnie finally told Hermione that he fancies her" Fred snickered. "It's about time," George clasped his hands together, "finally Ickle Ronnikins has grown up." They both wipe a fake tear away from their eyes. "Oh shut it," Ron pushes them out of his room. Fred and George look offended, "we'll be leaving then..." Ron sighed, 'I wonder what they have in mind when Hermione comes over, his 'Mione.' Ron ran down the stairs to tell his mum.


	2. The Embarassment

**_Disclaimer: Don't own, No infringement intended._**

**_To my first Reviewer: PrettyTeenWitch: Thanks and Your Welcome. I do love your story, I just hope I can fulfill ppl's aspirations of a Ron/Hermione Fic._**

**_To others: I hoped you liked my fic, Reviews are always welcomed!! :)_**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the whole house and bossing everyone around. She bellowed, "FRED, GEORGE!! PICK UP THIS LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!" The twins came down with mischievous grins, "Of course Mum," Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look, and "I will not stand for any of your ideas while Hermione is staying over. Understood?" Fred and George nodded and started to use Cleaning Spells for the living room.

'This is okay.. I guess.' Ron looked over his room after the 7th of organizing his room. 'It's just Hermione, except Harry was always with us' Ron groaned and plopped on his bed. Ginny rapped on his door, "Ron, Mum wants you to de-gnome the yard tomorrow morning." Ron groaned even louder, "Fine." Ginny chuckle, 'I can't believe Ron is getting so worked up, It's just Hermione, which he's fancied for a few years... yup this is gonna be an interesting 4 weeks.'

(The next morning)

"It's only 9 in the morning and it already burning out here." Ron retorted. He grabbed two gnomes and chucked them out, "Don't come back, you bloody gits!" Mrs. Weasley boomed, "No Swearing Ron!!!" "Sorry Mum" Ron was sweating profusely, 'Might as well take off my shirt.' Ron took off his shirt revealing a quite defined upper body. Some gnomes started to mock him by putting out their chest. Ron growled and grabbed a bunch and threw them over his fence. Ron heard whistles only to see Fred and George looking out the window. "Ooooo, trying to show off" George laughed, "Not like he has much too show." Ron hollered, "Get inside you prats!!" "Ouch Ron, You've hurt my feelings.." Fred chuckled.

"No Swearing Ron!" Ron was about to respond when he turned around to see Hermione. "Hermione!!" He ran up to her and gave her a rib-crushing hug. Hermione said in a muffled voice, "Hey to you too, now put me down you're all sweaty!" Ron put her down and blushed, "Sorry, I've missed you so much.." Hermione turned a light pink while she looked at him, "Maybe you should put on a shirt first." Ron gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, well I was umm.." "De-gnoming the garden" Hermione replied with a slight laugh. He started putting on his shirt, "Yeah doing that, then it got all hot..." He was interrupted by a gnome who was making kissing noises, "Hold on," He seized the gnome and hurled the gnome over. Hermione turned a darker pink, "Well I've missed you too," She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "but take a shower now." Ron turned crimson, "Yeah, I umm do that." At that, he ran inside his house and took the quickest shower of his life.


	3. Troubled Waters

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own blah blah blah!!!**_

_**To my Reviewers: **_

**_AmyChris: Thanks so much!! I'll try to write as quickly as possible._**

**_Dianne: Thanks!! J_**

**_PrettyTeenWitch: Yeah, I didn't know they were that intelligent either, but when I was writing it, it seemed really funny. _**

**_michaelphelpsrox-4ever: Thanks, well there's more coming!!_**

_**::Hugs to everyone::**_

_**To Others: Hope you like it, Keep reading, reviews are always welcomed!!!**_

'Ron has become quite.. defined..,' Hermione thought as she blushed as he ran up the stairs, '_Yeah, but you know you want kiss him.' _'No.. well may- no!! I can't believe I'm talking to myself.' Hermione went inside feeling more confused than when she came in.

Fred pulled in the Extendable Ear, "What are we gonna do with these two, eh George?"

"I have a few ideas..." George sniggered. George whispered something in Fred's ear.

"Oh, that's brilliant!, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow before everyone wakes up." The twins left to their room to start the plan with Mrs. Weasley eyeing them.

Mrs. Weasley turned to see Hermione, "Oh Hermione dear," she pulled Hermione into a yet another rib-crushing hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said breathlessly as she pulled away, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, dear, but I have a feeling Fred and George are up to something."

Hermione chuckled, "When aren't they up to something?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled along,

"Very true, how about some tea?"

"That'll be lovely." Mrs. Weasley smiled and poured the water into the kettle.

'What is something she would like on me?' Ron pondered as he pulled out a blue shirt with some jeans. 'That should do it,' Ron put on his clothes and ran down the stairs to hear his Mom and Hermione talk.

"So dear, how's Viktor doing?"

Hermione blushed, "It's going really good, thank you for asking"

"So you're still going out with him? Oh, I shouldn't have asked; it's too personal."

"No, it's okay, yeah we're on and off, it's really hard with him so far away."

"Yes dear, well remember you're not married to him." Mrs. Weasley said with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione turned crimson, 'Does she know that I might like Ron, but I can't think about him with such a wonderful boyfriend..' '_That you never see and barely talk to.. and look at Ron, he's always there.' _'Oh no I'm talking to myself again.' Hermione sighed.

"Dear, I hope I didn't upset you."

"No, not at all, need hel…"

Ron tuned out the rest, 'She's with **_Vicky, _**I-I can't believe it, she can do so much better than that arse!!' '_Yeah like you, Admit it to her already before she's completely gone.' _'Great now I'm going mad, talking to myself.' Ron took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ron," Ron mumbled, "Hey" Hermione gave him a troubled look.

"Come outside with me," Hermione got up, took Ron's hand, and led him outside before he could say anything. Hermione took them to the tree and sat down.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Oh, nothing,"

"Don't lie to me, I can tell"

'Damn her for knowing me so well.' Ron gulped for air and said filled with conviction, "Why are still with that bloody prat, **_Vicky_**?"

Hermione was taken aback by this question, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I heard you and my Mum talking and.."

"That's eavesdropping Ron, I can't believe you.."

Ron stood up with his face turning puce, "No what I can't believe is that you're still with that arse of a guy, he uses girls and has one girl for each area!!"

"Ron, no he doesn't, you can't always believe what you read.."

"NO Listen to me Hermione!!! He just using you, just another one of the long list of girls!!!"

Hermione stood up looked him in the eye filled with anger, "So that's what you think of me, a-a-"Hermione ran into the house before she can finish what she was saying.

"Bloody Hell" He kicked the tree, only to welcome the pain in his big toe. 'No, it's that you can do so much better..'


	4. Phase One Completed

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own... For the billionth time!!!**_

_**To my Reviewers:**_

**_AmyChris: Don't worry, he will, but certain things have to happen first, ::smiles mischievously:: MWHAHAHA!!! Sorry got carried away._**

**_MornirDragon: Thanks, don't worry I ramble like that too, lol, it's just because you don't know what to write, and Thanks!!!_**

_**To Others: Read and Review, Hope you like it!! ::Hugs::**_

_**Now to the Beloved Story..lol**_

* * *

"How could he be so insensitive, does he care at all about how I feel?" Hermione plopped onto her bed and she heard a small knock, "Go away!" 

"Well if you couldn't realize, that's my room!" Ginny said exasperated as she entered the room, "Now what did my prat of a brother so this time?"

Hermione told Ginny about the fight, "I mean how much more inconsiderate could he get?" Hermione started fiddling with the ring Viktor sent her yesterday, she could recall exactly what the letter said.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

'At Least he could spell my name right'

_How are you? I'm fine, I'm sorry for not replying quickly, but I had to wait until your gift came in. No I'm proposing to you, it's just a promise ring, so you'll know that you belong to me._

_With all my love,_

_Viktor_

Ginny eyed the ring, "Hermione, No, it's not what I think it is?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's a promise ring, beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah Hermione, it's nice.." before she could go on her mother called them down to lunch. "We better go down."

"I'll be there in a minute." Ginny nodded, "If you're not down there in a minute, I'll hex you into next week." Hermione chuckled, "Okay Ginny" Ginny left the room, 'When is she gonna realize that she doesn't belong with Krum..'

'What am I gonna do," she took a deep breath and sighed, 'I better go downstairs' Hermione got up and fixed herself up and went to the kitchen.

"Just in time Hermione, I was starting to get my wand out," Ginny said with a chuckle. She sat as far away from Ron and started a conversation with Fred.

"Well Hermione, you finally came to your senses and realized you've loved me for your whole life? Fred sniggered as Ron was turning darker than his hair.

Hermione decided to play along with Fred, "Oh yes Fred, you found out my secret,please take me and sweep me off my feet!!"

George made a hurt face, "But Hermione what about me?"

"Oh, you'll have your chance tomorrow."

Ginny started laughing, "Hermione, since when did you fancy my brothers?" Hermione blushed because she didn't say the twins, but her brothers, she stole a glance of Ron. He was as red as a tomato and he got up and went outside.

"Looks like we hit a sore spot on little Ronnie," Fred snickered and high-fived George.

Hermione looked after Ron and decided to follow him, when she reached the door she heard him ranting and decided to listen.

"How could they! They are bloody prats, they know I get angry when they do that!! ARGH! And now Hermione, damn Vicky, it doesn't matter anyway, how could she like a bloke like me!"

'He likes me,' Hermione though happily, 'wait, He likes me?' She went back to listening to Ron's ranting.

"Oh hello Hermione, Did you know I've liked you ever since 3rd year! Yeah, that'll go over really well, she has the perfect relationship with VICKY!!!" Ron plopped down to the ground, "It's hopeless"

Hermione opened up the door and coughed. Ron looked up, "Oh, it's you.."

"Hey, I just wanted to say," Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, for everything, I shouldn't of acted like that.." Hermione gave him pleading look.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry, you know how my temper gets the best of me,"

"Yeah that's for sure," Hermione smiled slightly.

'How could I not forgive her, especially when she looks at me with those eyes and that beautiful smile,' Ron thought, "Still Friends," He pulled Hermione into an embrace, "I'll try to control my temper"

Hermione laughed, "We both know that's not true, let's go back inside"

"Yeah, I really hungry," at the same time his stomach growled.

Hermione laughed, "I couldn't tell." They came inside with the twins smiling at their victory.

"What's got into you two?" Ron asked quizzically.

They both said, "Nothing," and went upstairs.

Ginny laughed and followed them. "There's something happening," Hermione said while watching them go up.

"So is it ready?"

"Yeah, now we just have to wait 'til tomorrow morning,"

Ginny pushed herself into the twins' room, "And what exactly is gonna have to wait until tomorrow morning?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "Come in and we'll tell you.."

George told her the plan and she gasped, "Now, what can I do?"


	5. Mirror of Truth

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own!**_

_**To my reviewers:**_

**_MornirDragon: Thanks and your welcome, I love reading what ppl think._**

**_the count: I never said that mine is any more special than the next story. But I guess thank you for pointing it out to me, maybe next time I'll write something else, have fun counting! :)_**

**_AmyChris: MWHAHAHA, Yeah I loved writing it, The plan is going to be executed in this chapter, ::Evil laughter:: ::hugs::_**

**_Dianne: Thanks, I'm glad you love it!_**

**_To others: I hope you like it and feel free to review. :)_**

**_Side note: I know Hermione doesn't usually curse, so don't hurt me when she does!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

"Ready?"

"Ready, Let's go! Ginny is it set?"

"Yeah, just placed it.."

"Now all we have to do is wait," Fred said while laughing evilly, "Sorry, always wanted to do that"

"Okay, shh, be quiet, let's just go downstairs" Ginny said hushing them as they reluctantly followed her.

Ron woke up with a mirror and a piece of parchment next to him, "Hmm.." He looked into to mirror, it showed him his deepest secret, his love for Hermione, and he blushed a light crimson. He read the parchment,

_Dear Ron, _

_I hope you saw what I saw, meet me in the garden at 8:45._

_Hermione_

Ron read it over 3 times just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He looked at the clock, "7:50, I better go take a shower." Ron went to go take a shower with the widest smile on his face.

Hermione woke up with and saw a mirror with a letter on the desk next to her. "Huh? I didn't put it there." She saw the letter and it said Hermione, "I guess I have to look in the mirror.." She picks it up and it showed her what her true feelings are. Hermione looked at it in shock, "I can't, I'm with Viktor, but could I?" She picked up the parchment and read it.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I hope you saw what I saw, Meet me in the garden at 8:45._

_Ron_

Hermione stole a glance at the clock and it chimed 8 times. "I better go and freshen myself up." Hermione glanced at the mirror again just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

The twins and Ginny are laughing like mad men, "I can't believe that worked" Ginny said trying to catch her breath.

"What else do you expect from the Mischievous Twosome?" Fred said trying to control his laughter.

"Guys, shh, I hear someone coming down," George said looking at the clock, 8:40.

"Good Morning," Ron said cheerily. All they could do is laugh. Ron eyed them, "I'll be outside if anyone wants me."

"Dutifully noted, Ronnie, I think the person you want is outside already" Fred sneered.

Ron went outside to find Hermione already there; he took a deep breath and walked over, "Hey Hermione,"

"Hey, where on earth did you get that mirror?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"You mean, you didn't send that to me," Hermione starting to look downcast.

"Well if we didn't send to each other, it leaves only one option the Terrible Twosome," Ron shot a dirty glance towards the living room.

"Figures, well umm.. What did you see in your mirror?" Hermione still looking down.

Ron blushed, "Oh, umm...," as he mumbled the rest, "younmetogether"

"What?"

Ron sighed, "You and me together," Ron stared turning red all over, "You?"

Hermione turned pink, "They must have been enchanted to see the same thing,"

"Yeah, that must be it," Ron said sadly

"I mean we both know we don't look at each other... like that"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Plus, I'm with Viktor, so"

Ron started fuming when she said his name, "Right, Vicky, the unibrow freak."

"Ron, don't say that about him," Hermione slowly getting angry

"It's the truth!" Ron bellowed.

"Fine Ron, I give up, You are HOPELESS!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the house

"Hermi-"

"Stop interfering in our friendship!" Hermione shrieked as she ran up to Ginny's room.

"I think the plan backfired on us bro, Plan B?"

"Yeah, let's just wait a few days"

"She's right, we can't interfere," Ginny said dejectedly.

Ron came into the house fuming, "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEADS SOMETIMES!" Ron boomed and didn't bother to hear a response and went to his room. When he passed by Ginny's room he could hear her crying.

"Happy Ron, you were right I am one of Krum's bitches!" Hermione said forlornly.

'What on earth is she talking about?' Ron knocked on the door, "Hermione, I'm sorry"

Hermione threw the paper to the floor, flung open the door, and embraced Ron. "No, I'm sorry, you were right about Viktor"

"I wish I wasn't, but what happened?"

Hermione pulled away and picked up the _Daily Prophet, _"This is what happened."

Ron took it and started to read it,

_**Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker, got married yesterday to the Ministry of Magic's daughter**_

Ron looked at the picture and laughed; the woman had the same unibrow and was extremely ugly and hairy.

"I'm glad you're amuse in my pain"

"But 'Mione, look at the picture, they belong together,"

Hermione glanced at it and laughed, "Yeah I suppose they do, but Ron, I am sorry, I should have trusted you"

"So you're saying that you're wrong?"

"Yes, you can start to gloat if you want."

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and picked her up, "Hermione's wrong, and that means I'm Right!"

Hermione laughed, "Okay Ron, put me down now!"

Ron laughed and put her down but not letting her go, they looked at each other intently and started leaning in..


	6. Flushed

**_Disclaimer: Don't own! Also the song is "With You' By Jessica Simpson, obviously don't own either!_**

_**To my Reviewers:**_

**_MagicalKitten2: Thanks!_**

**_AmyChris: Sorry about the cliffhanger, thanks for reviewing!_**

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been really swamped with Colorguard practice and History HW. I'll try my best with this chapter!**_

* * *

'I can't believe I ALMOST kissed Hermione, I probably would of if George and Fred didn't interfere. How did this happen, I fell for my best friend.' Ron groaned and plopped onto his bed.

'Why did Fred and George come? Everything was going perfect, Ron and I almost kissed,' Hermione smiled at the thought of this, 'emphasize on Almost!' Hermione fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

"Great job guys, Phase two has just been completed," Fred said with a devilish grin, "Now they are probably thinking about what just happened.."

"And they want to kiss each other now, to see if what would happen," Ginny finished.

"Now we have to wait and see if they will do anything, and if not," George looked at his brother.

Fred seemed to understand, "The Box"

Ginny looked confused and then Fred explained to her what 'The Box' is. "Brilliant" and Ginny gave them her best devilish grin.

It has been over a week without him or Hermione saying anything to each other about what happend that one night. Ron thought as he woke up and looked at his clock, "Only 8:30" Ron was about to go to sleep but her something that intrigued him, he left his room and passed by Ginny's room and saw Hermione dancing and singing.

"You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you"

Hermione sang as she let her arms flail everywhere and started moving her hips and legs, as she thought of Ron she heard a laugh that belonged to only one person that could make her do what she just did.

"What is so funny Ron?"

"Nothing," and at that he went into another fit of laughter and started rolling on the ground.

Hermione kicked him playfully, "Shut up Ron!"

Ron stood and bit his tongue hard to stop him from laughing anymore. "So do you usually do that every morning, or..?"

Hermione blushed, "No I usually don't, but today I was in the mood, you know I'm not as uptight as you think"

"I can tell," Ron started mimicking the way Hermione danced and started to sing, "With nothing on, I never felt so pretty, as I do with you now, LALALA!!" Ron went into another fit.

"Okay, you made you're point you can stop now," Hermione said sharply, 'I wonder if this is the way he's going to react when I tell him I like him.'

"Okay, okay, sorry," Ron said and put his hands up, "But you did look really cute." Ron said blushing, 'I can't believe I just said that you git!'

Hermione turned a deep red, "Thanks", she gave him a hug so he knew she wasn't angry.

Ron pulled her tighter, "Anytime" Ron felt like he could be there for ever and then he took a step back so he could look into her eyes, 'She's so beautiful.'

Hermione took a glance up and started to lean in, 'It's now or never.'

Ron closed the gap and kissed Hermione. He put all his emotion into it, all his passion for his 'Mione.

Hermione felt like she was in heaven, only to be interrupted by his mother calling them down for breakfast.

They look at each other and Ron broke the silence, "I guess we should go downstairs," even though he didn't make an attempt to move out of their embrace.

"Yeah, we shou-,"before she could finish he kissed her again, and she could do was to pull him in tighter.

Ron let his hands run through hair and then hold her head so she couldn't move.

"RON, HERMIONE BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Hermione pulled away, "Let's go downstairs," taking Ron's hand and lead him downstairs and letting it go right before they reached the kitchen.

"Morning dears, why are you two okay, you're all flushed?" Mrs. Weasley said as she felt their foreheads, "At least it's not a fever, well eat up"

"Yeah Ronnie, Why are you all flushed?" Fred sniggered

"Shut it Fred!" Ron looked down turning a dark crimson.

Ginny gave Hermione a look and Hermione knew at once, what that meant Ginny isn't going to take Ron's 'Shut it' as an answer.

They all finished breakfast and Hermione said she's going outside and gave Ginny a look to follow her.

"I'll go with you," Ron said eagerly.

"No that's okay, I be back soon." Hermione said as she left.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said and followed Hermione, "Well what happened Hermione?"

It took Hermione a minute to get herself together and beamed at Ginny, "Now Ginny don't get weird on me okay?"

"Okay!"

"Ron and I kissed this morning," Hermione said wincing as afraid to hear Ginny's answer.

Ginny shrilled and hugged Hermione, "It's about time Hermione!"

"What do you mean about time, you've been waiting!"

"Well, yeah, me and half the world!"

Hermione blushed, "It was amazing Ginny!"

"Okay, now you can stop, Just hearing you and brother kissed is enough, no details needed."

Hermione chuckled and hugged Ginny, "Sorry, but it really was amazing."

Ron ran up the stairs before George or Fred can say something else. "I need to tell someone, I'll write to Bill." He took out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Bill,_

_Something amazing happened this morning. I kissed Hermione! It was amazing Bill, way better than my dreams! But now, I don't know what to do? Respond quickly, I need help!_

_Ron_

Ron got Pig and attached the letter to Pig's leg. "Now be quick about it!" Pig hooted and flew out the window. Ron plopped on his bad and grinned, 'We kissed, It was bloody amazing.' A few minutes later, Pig flew in and dropped the letter on top of Ron and he dutifully gave Pig some pellets.

_Dear Ron, _

_About bloody time Ron! Well Ron you know she likes you back if she didn't run away to the bathroom to wash her mouth. This is the perfect opportunity to do something really romantic for her, tonight is going to be a clear night, hint hint! I think you'll know what to do little bro!_

_Good Luck,_

_Bill_

"I'll know what to do, and what's about the clear night?" Ron contemplated what his brother meant and suddenly knew what to do.


	7. The Beautiful Night

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, why must I do this every single chapter, oh right cuz I'll get sued!! DAMN COPYRIGHT!!**_

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**_MornirDragon: No, it's okay, I forgot I think I did the next day, I don't mean Ron to look like a fool, it just happens, ya know I'm not that great of a writer but thanks anyway I feel really flattered. I love your fic about Hope and the real Cinderella Story.. Hint hint other readers read her fic: A Story of Hope Y'all better read it and review! _**

**_Chrismukkah-hunnie_****_: Thanks so much, and don't worry there is going to many more chapters coming up! _**

_**To Others: Thank you for reading my fic and Reviews are always welcomed! ::Hugs::**_

* * *

Ron paced around in his room, "Now all I need is to make sure the terrible twosome and their trainee don't interfere." Ron decided to go straight to their soft spot, "GINNY!"

Ginny entered his room with a soft smile, "What my dear, dear brother?"

"I need to ask you a favor,"

"Sure I promise I won't tell the twins that you and Hermione kissed"

"What? No, no not that. I'm planning something for her and I need you three to stay out of the garden tonight?"

"Well I can't promise anyt-"

Ron gave her a stern look, "Ginny"

"Fine Ron, I promise!" Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room to tell the twins to go out with her tonight.

Ron yelled, "Thanks Ginny, Now all I have to do is to get Hermione outside." Ron pondered for a few minutes and decided to write her a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet me in the garden at 10:00. Don't Respond, just be there okay?_

_Love, _

_Ron_

'Well I never did pick up the smoothness now did I?' Ron shrugged and called Pig over, "Now bring this to Herm-," Ron looked over to his desk and saw his Mom put flowers on his desk, and it so happens to be Hermione's favorite. He picked up the note and read,

_Girls always love flowers, now don't open your big mouth and ruin everything_

_Mom_

Ron smiled and put his letter onto the flowers and gave it to Pig, "Bring it to Hermione and don't ruin the flowers." Pig left smoothly, 'That's a first.' Ron looked at the time, and it was already 7:13. 'I better take a shower and get everything outside ready.'

Hermione felt something plop on her and opened her eyes just in time to see Pig left the room. She looked to see what disturbed her sleep and she saw flowers and a note.

'What is this all about?' Hermione sat up and read the note. "O my gosh it's already 7:15, I have to get ready." With that she ran off to take a shower.

(Now the magic of a fic, it's 10 mins until 10)

Ron glanced down at his watch and checked around to make sure everything is in place, "Perfect, well almost perfect"

Hermione looked at the time, "I might as well go down" She walked downstairs, went outside to the garden, and saw Ron. Then she saw what was next to him, a blanket with different snacks on them and candles everywhere. "Wow" was all she could say and walked up to Ron.

'Now it's perfect' as he saw Hermione coming. "Hey Hermione"

"Hey, Ron this is wonderful, you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but I wanted to.." Ron blushed and looked down, "Umm.. do you want to sit down?"

"Yes, that'll be lovely." Ron helped her sit down and sat down next to her. "Thank you for the flowers they are my favorite."

"Your Welcome, Do you some strawberries?" showing her a plate full of strawberries with chocolate syrup next to it.

"Yes, and put some chocolate on it, it tastes way better with it and also did you know the chocolate has an ingredient in that mak-"before she could finish Ron placed the strawberry in hr mouth.

"Yeah I know, they make you happy, I guess that explains why I'm so cheerful all the time." Giving her a slight smile.

Hermione nodded, 'Boy do they taste good, they must have been freshly picked.'

As if he could read her thoughts he said, "Well these strawberries are 100% fresh, just picked them a few hours ago."

They just sat there for 2 hours talking and laughing until Ron looked at his watch and said it was 12:00.

"I have something to show you."

Hermione smiled, "More? Ron really this is.." Ron put a finger onto her lips.

"No, it's okay come on," Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand to pick her up. Ron took out a handkerchief, "Now don't get worried, I'll lead you." He put the handkerchief on over eyes and took her hand to lead her.

"Okay Ron, this is really weird.."

"Don't worry we're here, now keep you're eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

Hermione nodded. He took of the blindfold, "Okay you can open them now."

Hermione opened her eyes to see that she was in the middle of a field. "So?"

Ron pointed up towards the sky. Hermione looked up and saw meteor shower. "Ron's this is Beautiful"

Ron stepped behind, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Ron, For Everything."

All of sudden you hear music coming the Burrow playing really loud. Ron turned his head towards the Burrow to see his Mom smiling and went back inside the house.

Ron looked down and saw her eyes were glistening. "Hermione, why are you crying?"

"No, I'm just so.." before she could finish she leaned in and kissed Ron. At first he was in shock but then kissed her back.

They stood there dancing with the meteor shower over head.


	8. I Nothing You

**_Disclaimer: No own!!_**

**_WOOHOO!! I finally got a new comp.!! I'm so happy, it's soo much faster than my old one!! Sorry for the wait!!_**

**_Mornir Dragon: Thanks, hopefully you like this chapter!!_**

**_Chrismukkah-hunnie_****_: Thanks, I'm glad you feel honored!!_**

**_Eistein09: Thanks, I'll go as quickly as possible to update new chapters!!_**

**_Shortie522: Aww.. Thanks!! ï_**

**_AmyChris: Thanks!! I'm really ecstatic with the new computer!! "Dude, I got a Dell" _**

**_To Others: Thanks for reading, Reviews are always welcomed!! _**

_Setting: about 2 weeks later_

"Come on Ron!! Tell me what happened between you and Hermione already!!" Harry nagged.

Ron just looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened for the last billionth time!" and Ron rushed out of the room and went to the backyard.

Harry sighs and plops onto his bed. "He'll break soon"

Hermione sees Ron run past her door, "I wonder why he's in such a rush?" She got up and followed him outside.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought to herself for a few minutes before answering, "Well because I don't want everyone all over us, you know how people will respond if they found out.."

"I don't care what people think! I just want to scream out that I'm with you!! I like you so much; sometimes when you act like this I think that you're ashamed to be my girlfriend!!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron, don't ever think that, you know I like you, it's just very new to me."

"Yeah because I had three billion girls before you.."

"Ron-"

"Don't Ron me, when you decide what you want us to be you know where to find me!" Ron turned sharply back to the burrow.

Hermione just stood there in awe of what she heard and all she could do is run.

_(Three Hours later)_

Hermione looked around at her surroundings, "Where on earth am I? Great! This is just fantastic, I'm lost and it's already dark!!" Hermione plopped down to the ground hoping Someone would come to find her.

"Stop pacing Ron, I'm sure she's okay.." Harry said reassuringly.

"No I won't something happened to her, I just know it.." Ron said, "I'm going outside to find her stay here maybe she'll come back before I can find her." With that Ron left in search of Hermione.

"I hope that she's okay, because if something happened I-"Ginny said with a choked sob.

Harry looked at her and hugged her tight, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Okay now, where did I run from?" Hermione said turning around in circles. "Oh God, Why did I have to be so stupid? If only he knew I want to tell the universe.."

"Then why don't you?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione gasped, "Ron," She started tearing up and ran over and jumped on him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of been so stu-"

"No it's okay, I'm just glad that you're okay, you worried me.."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but if you want to tell everyone, I'll be right there with you yelling."

"Oh God I love you," Ron leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione dropped down to the ground, "What did you say?"

"Umm.. nothing." Ron blushed.

Hermione whispered into his ear, "Well I nothing you too."

Ron smiled ear to ear and picked her up and turned her around.


	9. Trash Not Forgotten

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own.. blah!_**

**_AmyChris: Awww, thanks so much!_**

**_MornirDragon: lol, I've been through that before, thanks for you're outburst, dutifully noted!_**

**_Chrismukkah-hunnie: Thanks.. I have no idea where that came form, but I wrote it.. _**

**_Shortie522: Thanks, and no prob. I always felt special when I saw my name there, so I want others to feel the same._**

**_Thanks to everyone who has been reading my fic!_**

**_BTW: This is a filler, to gap the time and to introduce a new character!_**

* * *

_(On Hogwarts Express)_

Hermione elbowed Ron in the chest and he grunted, "Five more minutes mum.."

"Ronald, Get up right now, the Head Boy and Girl are telling us what our duties are."

"Why would I need to listen to them, when I have you," Ron leans in for a kiss.

Hermione pulled away, "uh-uh, you're not going to insult me and then get a kiss, boy are you wrong."

Ron huffed and turned and looked outside the window and pretended to be mad.

Hermione laughed.

"Is something the matter back there?" inquired the Head Boy.

Ron piped up and responded, "No, but are you almost done up there?"

The head girl scoffed and sharply said, "Yes, now fulfill your duties, and then do what you please. Disperse!"

Ron jumped out of his seat, "Ready Hermione?"

"Yeah, go ahead of me, I need to do something first."

Ron looked at her oddly and nodded and left to find Harry.

Hermione went up to a Ravenclaw Prefect, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh Hermione don't be so thrilled. I've missed you too."

"Look Jessica, don't come in here thinking you're the best, because you have major competition."

"If it's you, then there shouldn't be a problem, and what's with the cute red head next to you?"

"Hands off, He's mine and don't you dare even try to talk to him, you trash!"

"I won't have to try, he'll come running to me first!" Jessica smiled smugly and left the cabin.

Hermione groaned, "Do I HATE Her with a PASSION!!"

_**Sorry guys that these chapters have been so short, but I have a lot of studying to do and no time! AHHH!! ::hugs::**_


	10. Missed and Interrupted

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own! Mwhahaha.. sorry felt like doing that!_**

**_AmyChris: Thanks, I wrote her for the specific reason, good to know I wrote her well.._**

**_MornirDragon: I took the almost kissing from stories I've heard, that it was a flirting tactic?... oh well thanks!!_**

**_Shortie522: Thanks, I needed to add a little spice!_**

_**Thanks to everyone for reading, all Reviews are welcomed!!**_

* * *

Harry jumped back from Ginny well he heard the door knob turn.

"Hello Ronald" Ginny said with a cold stare.

Harry occupied himself with a book which he was reading upsides down. Ron decided not to ask what happened.

"Where's Hermione?"

As she said that Hermione came in and huffed and plopped down onto the seat. "I can't believe, that little witch came here!"

Ron just stared at her, 'Who on earth is she talking about?' Before Ron had the chance to ask Harry asked.

"Hermione, Who are you talking about?"

Hermione responded in such distaste, "Jessica"

All three of them looked at her with confusion.

"She's the new Ravenclaw Prefect, the one with the _ugly _straight brown hair."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing her, she seemed so stuck up." Ron looked at Hermione hoping he said the right thing.

Harry and Ginny sniggered at Ron trying to get Hermione's approval.

Ron and Hermione both gave them a dirty look, at that they left the compartment leaving Ron and Hermione by themselves.

"So, You want to tell me why you despise her?" Ron said as he put his arm around her.

Hermione snuggled inward, "Well, we used to best friends, and then when we entered the fifth grade, well let's just say a lot of things were said that shouldn't have been." Hermione sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't worry I'll protect you from her, but I think if I left you alone with her in a room, let's just say only one person will be leaving it upright."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that's for sure. Thanks for listening Ron, you're the best." Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I think you missed Hermione.." Ron gave her a mischievously look and his famous grin of his.

"I think I did too.." Hermione was about to lean in when the door opened.

"Can we ever get privacy, DAMN IT!!" Ron boomed.

Hermione rubbed his shoulder and looked at her intruder, Jessica.

"Hi Hermione dear, do you mind if I sit here," Jessica said as she was about to sit down.

Ron boomed, "Yes! WE do MIND, now if you will kindly leave NOW!"

Jessica gave him a dirty look, "And to think I thought you were worth my time." Jessica huffed and slammed the door behind her. 'Don't worry, you'll be running to me later.'

Hermione kissed him squarely on the lips. "I love you so much!"

"All in a days work of being Hermione's boyfriend." Ron smiled and kissed her. "Oh I forgot something," Ron searched through his pockets and took out a box and gave it to her, "Open it"

Hermione opened it to find two rings, she gasped, "Ron?"

"Promise rings, it has a special charm on the rings, that if we are meant to be they won't be able to come our fingers." (I took that idea form someone's fic, I can't remember who, if u know plz tell me so I can give them credit.)

Hermione and Ron slipped on their rings and said the incantation.

'Hopefully this works.' Ron closed his eyes and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mine won't either, So I supposed your stuck with me for life?"

"Wouldn't want it to be with anybody else... No one else will nag like you do."

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm, "I don't nag... much.."

Ron laughed, "Yeah if you say so, umm.. where were we before we were interrupted?"

"I think I know where," Hermione picked up right where they left off.


	11. Double Play

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own._**

**_MornirDragon: Thanks for the review and info. Yea, Jessica was Hermione's Best Friend before Hogwarts. I'll give more background this chapter. _**

**_AmyChris: Thanks, and you know very well she's going to be there for a bit, sorry, I know sucks, but I have special plans for her.. Mwahehehehe... _**

_**The promise ring idea came from the fic, 'The Boy Who Loved Lily', so you know what I'm going to say, read it!!**_

_**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been so busy lately, Colorguard practice, school, sleep! Hope you guys like this chapter.**_

**_BTW, everything in italics is what they are thinking. Also, there is foreshadowing._**

* * *

_It's been over a month and Jessica hasn't done a thing. _Hermione smiled to herself as she felt the wind blow around her. _But what if she's planning something, I better be on guard. _Hermione looked up one more time and headed to her dorm to get ready for their date tonight.

"Harry, I need your help!" Ron yelped as he was looking for a pair of pants.

Harry sighed, _This is the 4th time this week, I'm going to make him write down what he wore on each date so I don't have to remind him every single time. _"What now? No you already wore those pants on Monday. You know she won't notice Ron"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes she will, she noticed when I wore my shirt again."

"Well that's because it was the orange shirt, it's quite hard to forget a shirt like that." Harry rolled over his bed and felt a frame hitting him. He took it out and saw a picture of him and Ginny. _That was one beautiful day. _Before Harry could reminisce Ron interrupted him.

"Okay how do I look?" Ron did a 360.

"Great! Now go before you're late."

Ron nodded and basically leaped out of the room.

"He has it bad.." Harry chuckled and his thoughts went back to Ginny.

Hermione heard 9 chimes, "He's late" She started pacing around and checked the clock every 2 seconds.

Ron ran in and said breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late." Ron looked at her,_ She looks beautiful, now tell her. _"You look.. beautiful, you know pink looks great on you."

"Thanks handsome, so what are we doing?"

"Don't worry, just wait right here, I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long," Hermione said while Ron left.

_Now's my chance, I finally got that thing by herself._

"Hey, you're back so soon?"

"Yeah, now close your eyes."

"Okay," Hermione closed her eyes while 'Ron' led her to a closet and stuffed her in there and locked the door.

She changed to Hermione, "I'll make sure Ron has a fun time tonight."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE LITTLE... GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Aww, poor Hermione can't even curse when she's pissed off.. maybe that's why everyone just steps all over you."

"Ron will know that you're not me."

"Bye here comes lover boy now.." She casts a silence charm on the door.

_That little bitch. _Little did Jessica know, that Ron saw the whole thing unfold before he could respond. _I know what do to, but I have to be 'fooled' for a bit._ He put a big smile on his face and yelled. "Hermione dear, come over here."

_Just what I thought, he's as stupid as he is cute._ "Coming love!" She walked Hermione-like over to Ron and put her arm around his waist.

Ron tensed at her touch, but calmed down. _She has to believe that I don't know that she's not Hermione. _"Let's go by the lake."

Jessica nodded, _Idiot._

(A few hours later)

Jessica leaned in to kiss Ron, but he moved back and stood up. Jessica followed, "Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, but you know what's our favorite way to kiss" Ron said with a twinkle in his eye, _she doesn't expect one thing._ Ron held her by her neck and pushed her slowly into he lake.

_Boy, are they freaks or what, but whatever, I get to kiss her boyfriend._

_Thanks goodness the merpeople agreed with me. _Suddenly, he saw them and pushed Jessica backed. "You bitch, how dare you take Hermione and pretend to be her, you think you're so smart, but guess what, now you're the one that's played."

At that she changed back and but before she could lunge at Ron one of the mermen caught her at the waist and forced her underwater. They nodded at Ron.

"You can let her back in maybe in an hour, 'til then do what you please." The merpeople submerged under water. Ron ran inside and found the closet that contained Hermione and unlocked the door to find her sleeping. _God, she looks like an angel._

"What took you so long? So did the plan work?"

"Yea we have about an hour before she comes back soaking wet."

"Thanks"

"Now since I was such a good boyfriend you want to tell me what she did to you."

"Not here, follow me." Ron followed her to an abandoned tower. Hermione conjured up a couch and sat down.

"Well, we became friends in 1st grade; we were the best of buds, we were the outcasts of the class. We told each other everything, I even told her the weird things I could do when I got extremely emotional." Hermione took a long pause. Ron waited until she continued.

"When we we're in 5th grade, these weird encounters were more frequent. While I became more studious, she became more popular and boy crazy, but we would still talk, but little did I know, whatever I told her she told the whole school by the next day. I was so naïve, for almost a month I would say that someone was listening in on our conversations, but there she was laughing at me." She slapped herself over her head, "Stupid!"

Ron put his arm around her, "No Hermione, she's the idiot, I would have been fooled too."

"Yeah, but, I don't know, but it's all in the past now,"

"Hmm.. yeah, the past, I wonder what's going to happen in the future?" Ron said with a laugh.

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, we better steer clear of her."

"I'm going to get those assholes back, if it's the last thing I do!" Jessica yelled as she walked back to the castle.

"I think I can be of assistance"


	12. Lateness and Slags

**_Hey everyone, sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been so busy with HW and Colorguard. Sorry about last chapter, it sucked really bad, the reason why they hate each other, I didn't really explain what things were said and rumored about Hermione... Let's just say it's quite horrible you'll see in this chapter. Sorry for the short chapters, but i'm extremely tired and it's amazing i can even write this.._**

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own!**_

**_AmyChris: Thanks, I loved writing that part, you'll see who it is.. Mwahehehehe!!_**

**_Hermionegirl 7: Thank you so much, really I doubt it's the best.. Thanks anyhoo, always nice to hear things like that._**

**_Nurgis: Thanks, I love them too, my favorite 'ships always seem to be the sidekicks._**

**_Esrb99: Thanks, and no it's not Draco who helps her, tho that's a good idea, I have a better person..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_(A few weeks later, Hogsmeade weekend)_

"Jessica, don't run away from me, I Love You!!" Ron screamed while running after her.

Jessica smirked, _This was just too easy, I told her that he'll come running after me before the term was done. _"No Ron, I can't you're with Hermione.

Ron looked at her with an amused face, "But it's you I really care for, Hermione's a thing of the past, just something to keep me busy, until I met you."

"Oh Ron, I've always known that Hermione was a slag, she just hides it behind her books."

"I was so blind, to think I could love a thing like that"

Jessica leaned in and then she felt a shake that awoke her. "Damn it was just a dream," she checked her watch, "Oh no, I'm late!!"

Ron felt a nudge and mumbled, "Leave me alone Mum, five more minutes."

"First off I'm not your Mum, even though I do feel like it sometimes, and second, GET UP NOW!!!"

Ron rolled over to see Hermione already up and dressed. "okay, okay, I'll be ready in 2 minutes."

Hermione sat down on the window sill.

"I have to change Hermione, so umm.. can you leave?"

Hermione flushed, "Oh sorry, I'll wait for you downstairs."

_I Love that girl! _

_(At Hogsmeade)_

Jessica tapped her foot impatiently.

"You know when you keep busy time goes by a lot faster."

"You're late"

"Sorry, but I had some business to take care of."

Jessica studied his features, _He was as ugly well as ugly as you can get. Hopefully his charms will overpower his nastiness. Him and his hairy unibrow._


	13. Evil Actions

**_Disclaimer: Don't own!_**

**_Hermionegirl 7: Thanks!!_**

**_Luanne Deaterra: Thanks, and no it's not Malfoy... Mwahehehehe!!_**

**_Esrb99: Thanks, and you're right!_**

_**I love Columbus!! Thank goodness he found the Caribbean and such, or else I wouldn't have this lovely day off from school!! Sorry for such short chapters, but if you guys have any ideas on where this story should go, the help will be appreciated!**_

* * *

**__**

"One.. nine, ten.. Ready or Not here I come" Ron yelled. _They'll never be able hide from me. Now who do I have to find, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna (eek), some of Ginny's friends, and Neville (that won't be too hard)._

Ron snooped around and saw a flash of red, he snuck up behind the red-head and found her kissing a black-haired boy. Ron yelped pounced on top of him and was about to punch him but Ginny interrupted.

"Get off of him Ronald!" Ginny said irritated.

"Yeah, I can't breathe" Harry said breathlessly.

Ron jumped up, "Harry? What are you doing? Uhh ... I'm gonna go find everyone else.." he left looking more dumbfounded than usual. About an hour later he was able to find everyone, except Hermione.

"Where on earth is she?" Ron ran around and stumbled over a 'rock'.

Hermione yelled and at instinct she took out her wand. "Ron? It took you long enough; I fell asleep from being here so long." She put her wand back in her inside pocket.

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione, "But you see now, we an spend time alone together, I believe everyone went inside already."

Hermione looked at the clock, "We have about 15 minutes until dinner.. Do you want to go..?"

Ron nodded his head fiercely and picked up Hermione and ran to their special spot.

"I can't believe he was about to hit me."

"I can, you know my brother." Ginny said as she massaged his shoulders. "We better get to dinner"

"Yeah I'm starving." Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand and led her to the Great Hall.

Jessica was watching everything in front of her. _His plan better work, no one ever says 'No' to me!_

"Her-my-oh-knee"

"Viktor? W-What are you doing here?" She snuggled closer to Ron and put her arm around his waist.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders. "Get out now!" Ron bellowed.

"I came here to talk to Hermione, but if you wish to stay then it's your own fault," He took a deep breath, "Her-my-oh-knee, What the Daily Prophet wrote is a lie, I never got married, it was all for show so my stalkers will leave me alone. I love you and I should have told you what was happening."

Hermione blinked back tears, _why now, when I'm finally happy, you have to come back to bring back hurt feelings. _"Well Krum, I'm happy that that happened, because then I wouldn't be so in Love right now."

_NOOOO this is not how it was supposed to turn out, e said that she loved him and not Ron.. That bastard! _Jessica ran in, "VIKTOR, you idiot, you can't even to a simple spell without talking so much. You one browed freak.."

While Jessica was yelling Hermione and Ron slipped inside and ran to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was the first one to break the silence with laughter, "This is too surreal."

"Yeah I know, but why does she want to hurt you so bad?"

"Well because before I left to Hogwarts, I did something to her, I'm not too proud of myself; it was totally unlike me.." Hermione gulped, "I'll tell you another time, but now we have to do something before they get to."


	14. The New Guest

**_Disclaimer: Don't own!_**

**_Shortie522: Thank you for reviewing! And once again no school, Election Day!_**

**_MornirDragon: Thanks!_**

**_Sliver Ice: Thanks. And what do you think? Will Jessica f' everything up? HintyesHint.. lol, glad you liked it!!_**

**_I'm so sorry that it took so long for this update, it has been hectic, between school, exams, band practice and competitions.. I barely had time for myself.. Hopefully I haven't lost my creative mind in this turmoil..._**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Viktor said while wandering around Hogwarts. "I Love her, but how can I convince her that it was all a hoax, and I didn't get married." _Well you did get married, but got a divorce an hour later, I guess the newspaper forgot that part. _

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jessica said slyly, "Looks like the ugly git doesn't understand the words leave and no.. aww... tear, tear."

"Dumbledore asked me to stay for dinner, so I accepted." Viktor turned around and walked towards the lake. "Wanna take a swim, I believe the squid misses you.."

Jessica huffed and walked back inside. _How dare he use that against me? _When she strode up the stairs she hit into a couple and mumbled "Sorry" and when she noticed one was a large red head, she turned around and yelled. "Are you having fun with that little slut?"

The red head turns around; it isn't Ron, "What did you say?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" _Omg, I have gone insane! _

"Hermione! Stop, you don't know your own speed." Ron said breathlessly.

"I can't, just meet me there, I have to go now" Hermione said while she ran past a Jessica and a red-headed couple. _Seems that all red-heads have passion, okay stop you're on a mission. And there he is. _"KRUM!!!!"

Viktor turned around at his name, _maybe there is hope._

Sorry about it being short, but I'm trying my best, I'll try to get the next chapter up asap! Laters


	15. Fights and Lies

_**Disclaimer: No infringement intended!**_

**_Bebe33: Thanks, so sorry for the shortness, but I'm still having major writer's block, any ideas will help!_**

**_Hermionegirl 7: Thanks!_**

**_Shortie522: So Sorry!! Yea I love the month of November, there's no school at least 2 days off per week. _**

_**I want to say thanks to everyone who reads this and doesn't review, I'm uber sorry for the last chapter for being so short. I'll try to make this one a bit longer!!**_

* * *

****

Crack. That was the only sound everyone could hear. Hermione Granger just punched Viktor Krum on his nose.

"How dare you punch me? I come here to apologize and you punch me!" Viktor yelled.

"Oh believe me you deserve a lot worse than what you got. I gave you almost 2 years of my life and then you... you.. well let's just say everyone was right you are a player." Hermione bellowed with anger that she didn't even know she had.

"Hermione, I LOVE you, what I came here for, well after saying I'm sorry, was to ask for your hand in marriage..."

"Even if that didn't happen Viktor, I still wouldn't marry you, because I love someone else!"

"Ronald!" Viktor said like his name was poison.

"Someone called for me?" Ron came at that opportune moment.

"No, no one wants you here." Viktor said with a bigger distaste than before.

"Oh really, well the last time I checked, I go here, you don't, I'm with Hermione, and you're not." Ron paused for a second, "Yeah I think that's just about it."

"Well before I was rudely interrupted," She glared at Ron with love in her eyes, "Yes, Viktor the person I love is Ron."

"That's what you'll be saying now, but how do you know he's being faithful to you?" Viktor said eyeing the dark figure.

"Ron wouldn't do anything against me? Right, Ron?"

Ron simply nodded, _oh gosh, why did I had to get drunk that one night._

"See, Ron is 10 times better than the whole male population, well maybe 2/3 of the population." Hermione eyed Ron, "You do get me angry a lot."

_I feel like I'm 10 times worse than the WHOLE male population right now._

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, "I think I have some evidence here that'll make you change your mind." A soft cackle could be heard.


	16. Why Me?

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own…_**

_**To my reviewers:**_

**_Quaila: Thank you so much...lol, it's ok… we all cuss at times..._**

**_Pinky The Snowman: lol thanks so much, sorry that I left your review pages... I love the story you wrote "Tara's Half: What Happened, According to Tara." Cough read ppl cough… _**

**_Kalasin: Thank you so much…_**

**_Shortie522: Thanks, lol I dislike Viktor with a passion as well.. _**

**_Esrb99: It's one of those things I forget to write about but it's part of the story, I'll write a flashback about it though, maybe in this chapter... thanks..._**

**_Guys I'm so sorry for not writing for about a month, don't kill me, but I just didn't have the heart to write, but today I was struck w/ inspiration... Thanks Katie!! _**

* * *

_Why me? Why did I have to get drunk at that stupid party, only if my brothers didn't tell me to go, only if I wasn't depressed about Hermione. I can make up at least a hundred more only ifs, but they are only excuses, I did something stupid and OH NO!, Hermione is going to find out by this chick.._ "Hermione, can we talk privately" 

"No Ron wait, what do you mean you have evidence that will make me think otherwise?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Well it seems that your little boyfriend there hasn't been as faithful as you might think" The dark figure takes out pictures showing Ron and another girl in questionable positions and lets them float towards Hermione.

Hermione flips through them and stares at Ron as she stutters out, "Ron, please tell me that they're lying?" She looks at him waiting for his response. The only thing that can leave Ron is a simple shake.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, please let me tell you what happened that night... Please Hermione" Ron looks at her pleadingly.

Hermione stands still, _I don't want to hear about it, but it seems that my brain has another plan!_

"See Hermione, He's the one that cheats, I didn't, and I still love you Hermione!" Viktor said while he was kneeling in front of Hermione.

An evil laugh is suppressed, "You fool, leave her be, she despises you! Well Ron we're waiting for your explanation for breaking her heart."

Ron coughs, "Well it all started when we got into one of our rows…"

---Flashback---

"_Go! Leave; run away, it's what you do best anyway." Hermione trembles out._

"_Fine!" Ron stomps out of the Burrow and roams around until he reaches his brothers' shop._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Fred said mockingly._

"_Shut up! Damn it why do girls have to be so confusing... eh? I mean what on earth do they want! They never say what they mean…" Ron ranted._

"_Looks like our dear brother is having woman problems, a certain bushy-haired girl who's residing in the Burrow?" George said._

_  
Ron plopped into the chair and mumbled, "Yea"_

"_Well it's your lucky day, we're having a party here tonight, come, enjoy yourself" Fred said._

"_Yea, a little party couldn't hurt anyone, plus it's a great stress-reliever..." George said mischievously. _

_  
Ron nodded unsurely, "Only for awhile"_

_  
---After a few fire whiskies---_

_  
George walks into the kitchen to find his brother snogging one of his co-workers._

"_Oh... Hermione..." Ron moaned._

_  
The girl pushed away, "That's it one time was okay, but now it's pushing it," Point to herself, "My name is Rhonda! Gosh I knew I shouldn't have leaded you on, da..." she leaves the room ranting._

"_Oh shit, even when I'm not with her I think of her, Shit!"_

"_It's okay bro, we all have gone through this."_

_  
Ron yelps, "What the hell? How long have you've been there?"_

"_Long enough to see you moan out Hermione's name" George snickers._

"_I'm bad aren't I? _

_  
George nods, "Yea man, you don't even know how bad you are..."_

_  
Ron sighs, "What am I going to do now?"_

_  
---End Flashback---_

At this point Hermione is crying profusely. "How could y-y-you do that to me?" She composes herself and her anger comes out. "Hmm... Ron... Just because we get into fights doesn't mean you have to get drunk, make-out with some girl... Damn it Ron!!"

Ron couldn't response. _Boy, I'm such an arse, how could I do this?_

"Answer me this Ron, Am I good enough for you? Is that why you went somewhere else to get affection?"

Ron jumped in, "Hermione never think like that, for goodness sakes Hermione, I LOVE YOU!!! Never Doubt that!!!"

"Well you don't give me another choice now do you?" Hermione is shaken with anger and stalks off.

"Don't Go!" Ron tries to follow her.

"Don't follow me Ron, I need to be alone." She runs into Hogwarts.

"This is my moment now, Thank you Ronald for giving this to me." Viktor said smugly and runs in after Hermione.

"Don't you touch her Krum, or your head is mine!" Ron starts to run after him but a force is keeping him still.

"Don't forget dear, I'm still here..." the dark figure steps out into the light.

Ron said with such distaste, "Jessica... So this is all your fault?"

"Dear Ronald No, Did I go off and get drunk and make-out with some chick? Nope... I think that was you."

"Let me go Now!"

"Or else..? that's right I have the power right now, plus our little friend with the bush eyebrows is taking care of Hermione now" Jessica caresses his face, "Without the twit, I can have you all for myself"

"Over my dead body!"

"If you say so..."


	17. Vis Digilo

**_Disclaimer: Don't own this brilliant masterpiece!_**

**_I've decided to re-write this chapter to have a different outcome.._**

**_Shortie522: Thanks, yeah I know, but he's going to be more of an ass in upcoming chapters. Thank you again, to answer your question she did get away before anything could happen._**

**_Hali: Thanks.. It's nowhere near finishing yet…_**

**_Esrb99: Thanks, I know, but if that happened to you or me, I know I would be just as pissed off, or even more... I took your review into thought and you're the main reason I'm going to re-writing this chapter_**

**_RainDateChick: Thank you... The singer was Jessica Simpson_**

**_Dancerrdw: Thank you._**

**_I-luv-fanfictions: Thanks, Jessica is stupid, but she's smart-stupid._**

**_Blondie02: Thank you so much!_**

**_Hpchick13: Thanks!! :o) _**

* * *

"Get off me you pig!" Hermione said breathlessly. She pushes Viktor off her and slaps him.

"Hermione, I love you!" Viktor said begging, while on his knees.

"So that's how you show you love me eh?"

"What else can I do to show you?"

"YOU LEAVING ME ALONE FOR A START!!!"

Viktor looked at her completely hurt and quietly said, "Fine have it your way, I have to meet Dumbledore anyway, Goodbye Hermione." He quickly leaves towards Dumbledore's office and mumbles to himself, "One day, my love, one day…"

---Meanwhile---

"Jessica, what is going on in that sick head of yours?" Ron said viciously.

"Oh Ronald, you won't be able to understand, even if you tried…" Jessica said oozing with evilness.

"Try me"

Jessica muttered an incantation and she transforms into Rhonda, "You see, I'm the chick who ruined your life…"

"Yo-You BIT…"

Jessica turns back and interrupts him by saying a spell, "Vis Diligo"

"You are so beautiful…"

_He won't even know what hit him, _"Thank you, my love" Jessica leans in and kisses him.

"You whore! Get off of him Jessica!" Hermione bellowed.

Jessica gets off and Hermione is now faced with a red-faced Ron.

"Don't you DARE call her that!?!"

"Ron, what's the matter, it's me Hermione, your girlfriend…"

"No you're not," He puts his arm around Jessica, "Jessica's my girlfriend."

Jessica slinks off of him and forces a sniffle, "Stay Ron with Her!" She walks away towards the Entrance.

"Jessica Wait!" Ron gives a dirty look towards Hermione and runs after Jessica.

'_Don't worry he'll be running after me…' It has come true, H-He doesn't care for me. _Hermione runs out into the Forbidden Forest only to hear someone running after her.

"Hermione!"

"Viktor, Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone..."

"And why not? You don't have Ron anymore"

Hermione stops and falls to the ground in tears, "WHY???"

Viktor comes up to her and sits next to her and comforts her, "I know you don't like me, but I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, but I need to be alone now…"

"Okay, just go over to the lake, this forest isn't exactly the safest place in the world."

Hermione nodded and walked over with Viktor to the lake and hugged him goodbye.

_I knew he would come after me, it was only a matter of time and a certain spell to help along… _"Ron, do you love her?"

"My love, how could you think that? I Love You and only You.." Ron said almost dog-like.

_Like play-doh in my hands. _"Oh Ronald, I love you so much!!" Jessica wraps her arms around him.

_How on earth did I get such a perfect girl, but what is with this Hermione character, and why is it that I don't feel complete while hugging Jessica, I love her and all, but there is something missing, But What?_

Hermione came back into her room and found a note on her bed:

Dear 'Mione,

_It was Ron's handwriting._

I just woke up this morning and you gave me inspiration,

_This is before the whole Jessica incident._

Look into my heart  
you will find there is  
nothing else to hide.  
You will never find anyone  
who will Love you as tender as I.  
Who will care for you like I?  
Because, you are the only one  
who could take me deep into your soul  
and make me go crazy out of my mind.  
If you leave me now  
you will take my heart away forever.

I Love You Hermione, and no matter what, i will always know in the deepest part of heart.

Love,

Ron.

"That's it! I have to show him thatI love him, and maybe he will remember!"

* * *

_**Vis Diligo: Latin for Forced Love**_


	18. My Sugar Pie Pig

**_Disclaimer: I don't get any profit from this!_**

_**Hey people, well I rewrote the last chapter, so read that first!**_

* * *

"It didn't work, I was so sure," Hermione said sadly, "What do I do?" She enters the library. _

* * *

_

"Pass me the sugar, Sugar." Ron said sweetly.

"Pass me the bacon, Pig." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Pig's my owl" Ron said all-knowingly.

Jessica rolls her eyes, _I thought he was worth it, he is such an idiot, and it amazes me how long Hermione dealt with him. _

"Hey hunnie bunnie, I have to go finish my homework, I'll see you later." Ron stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

_Oh now I remember why I want him, he's such a good kisser, s_he looks at him while he walks away, _and a great ass. _

--Library--

"Where on earth is that book?" Ron said loudly.

"Which book are you looking for?" a soft voice said, "And you're in a library use your inside voice."

"I forgot, and I'm looking for _A Hundred Ways to Use a Dragon Fang_"

Hermione turns around and sees who she was talking to, "Ron?"

"Umm, yea, so do you kn-" Ron turned around and saw that girl, "You're the weird girl who insists she's my girlfriend"

"First off, I'm not weird and secondly I am, but your 'girlfriend' must of did something to you, but what?" Hermione started to pace up and down the aisle.

"Excuse me, Hermione right? I love her and She loves me, she couldn't of done anything to me, and I still need that book, so I'll be off."

"Wait, Ronald… do me a favor just to prove me wrong, ask her questions that your girlfriend would know and then ask me and then make our decision ok?"

Ron nodded quickly and walked away completely forgetting about the book he needed._ I need to find Jessica, now. _

"Ronald!"

_That was quick. _"Jessica, dear, can we talk somewhere?"

"Sure honey, by the lake?"

Ron nodded and took her over and sat down by the tree trunk.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"What's my middle name?"

"Bilius, now what's this madness?"

"My Favorite team?"

"Chudley Cannons"

_Hmm… she's doing okay so far, _"Who do I love the most?"

"Me silly.."

Ron faintly smiled, _wrong, it's my mum, _"I'll see you later dear" Ron left as quickly as possible.

_What is Ron up to? _

_--_ _Common_ _Room--_

_I hope that everything went as planned. _

"What's my middle name?"

She turned around and smiled, "Bilius"

"My favorite team?"

"Chudley Cannons"

"Who do I Love the most?"

"Your mum"

"The color of my room?"

" Orange, you should really think about repainting it, it's quite bright."

_She has to be telling the truth, so maybe I'll give her a chance. _"Okay, Hermione you got my attention now, if what you say is true, how do I reverse it?"

Hermione sat down on the couch, "I have no clue, and I need to know what spell she used first."

Ron paced around and then suddenly bounced up to his room and brought back a book.

"_Love: How to Get It and Keep It." _Hermione said out-loud.

Ron blushed. "Maybe it's in there…"

Hermione smiled widely, "You're brilliant!" She skimmed through the book and found it an hour later, "I believe she performed the _Vis Diligo_, and now to reverse it, she has to say, _Diligo Libere." _

"Simple, yea," Ron said sarcastically, "Well maybe… I have an idea, Thanks Hermione, see you later" Ron ran out of there and looked for Jessica.

"I hope his idea works…"

* * *

**_Diligo Libere: Love Freely_**


	19. Free Again

**_So that's it, I finished earlier than expected.. so read and review!_**

* * *

_Okay maybe I don't have an idea, but maybe if I write her a poem, and ask her to read it to me, sounds corny, but just maybe._

"Ron," Jessica said with 'love', "Where are you, did you get the book you wanted?"

All of a sudden Pig flew inand dropped a letter onto his lap, he opened it and it read:

_Thought you might need this... _

_Est prodigiosus quam EGO sentio ut EGO sum inter vos ,_

_Quam meus pectus pectoris talentum ut vos adveho in a cella. _

_EGO inviso vos quod reputo : Meus Deus! Quam venustus! _

_Vos planto mihi Diligo Libere._

_Always thinking ahead that one. _"Jessica would you do me a favor and read this out loud," Ron asked.

"No problem Dear. Just hand it over..."

She read it out loud, not even realizing what she said.

_I'm free again, where's Hermione?_ "Thanks, now back to whatI was trying to say before, you dirty little Bi..."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, "She's not worth it, Sugar Pie..."

"Ron get rid of her, it's the crazy girl... Ron!" Jessica said exasperated.

Ron just looked gave a glance to Jessica and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Damn you Hermione! Even when we were little you always got what you want, well I'm not going to be bothering you, for now." She leaves cackling.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Hermione, It's like being under the Imperious Spell, you know you're not supposed to, but you do it anyway.." 

"Ron it's okay, let's just get back inside.."

Ron simply nodded, and they went inside hand in hand. But little did they know, Jessica wasn't out of their hairs yet.

* * *

------------Flash Forward to almost the end of 6th year-------------- 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room. Where you can smell the stress and tension, it only means it's that time of year, Finals.

"Come on Ron, we have to get back to studying.." Hermione said giggling.

Ron just smiles deviously and keeps on tickling Hermione until she couldn't breathe anymore. "Oh 'Mione, you know you're enjoying this.."

"But I'm not Guys," Harry boomed in humor.

Hermione finally calmed down and responded, "Sorry Harry, but bak to studying, and I mean it Ron, so you can put that devious smile away and take out a book!"

Ron pouted silgthy but obeyed none the less, and mumbled. "Fine, my royal queen of pain of arses."

Hermione scoffed him off, and started to go to her dorm, "Fine Ronald, if you keep insisting to be an annoying little boy about this, I'm going ot go upstairs." With that she went up the stairs quite loudly.

"You love doing that don't you?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes, with a passion, but truthfully, I needed to get her out of the room."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is our anniversary, which she probbaly forgot, with finals coming around and all, so I need to ask you a favor."

"As long as I'm not going to get slapped later..."

"You won't... just keep her busy until about 8 o'clock, then somehow get her to look out that window over there.. got it?"

"Yeah. But what are you going to do? You'll see, hear, smell, and oh i better stop before i tell you, Just do that okay?"

"No problem.."

They both stayed there for another few hours, studying, before Ron went upstairs to go to sleep, leaving Harry in front of the fire, by himself.

"Tomorrow should be very interesting indeed." Harry closed his books, and went up to his dorm to get some shut eye.


	20. Traditional

Sorry to those who were reading this… the only excuse I have to offer is senior year and stress, but I'm back and in the mood for writing! Read and review you know the drill:o)

Disclaimer: Don't own, and no infringement intended.

* * *

_I hope she likes this, I know she will_, Ron thought as he paced the grounds outside the predetermined window. He checked his watch 10 minutes left until 8 o'clock. _I hope Harry can get her away from her books.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry whined as she was testing him on the ingredients for a potion, "You know I don't care anymore, plus we both need a break, we've been at this for the last 6 hours!"_

Hermione just stared at him and shrugged, "Fine Harry I accept defeat…. Just for tonight so don't get too happy." Hermione just smiled and then she realized a certain red head wasn't there anymore. "Where did Ron go?"

"Oh he went to the dormitory, said he needed some rest," Harry said smoothly, looking straight at her. _It's almost 8 o'clock better get her towards the window, hopefully this works._ "Well I do have one more question for Astronomy; can you come to the window?"

Hermione sighed, "I already told you the name of the systems, but only this last time, take some notes, it helps you know." Hermione trudged her way to the window only to be surprised by a firework display. "Harry, who did this…" but she received no answer, Harry sneaked away up to his room.

"Hermione Granger, I love you so much, I had no other way to express what I feel in my heart, it is like fireworks in my heart every time I see your face, your smile, gosh even your lovely bushy hair." Ron yelled towards the window.

"Ronald Weasley, stop this spectacle," Hermione yelled back playfully, _what had she done to deserve this wonderful treatment_. Then it all came back to, _it's our anniversary._

"Never 'Mione, I love you!" At this point the fireworks starting forming words in the sky; 'Happy Anniversary Mione, I love you and will you do the honor me the honor of being my wife?'

Hermione looked up at this question, could she really get engaged, _I know I love him, but this is just such a big step._

"Hermione I know this comes as a shock, but I know we are meant to be together forever, and I want to start that forever as soon as possible, you don't have to answer any time soon, I will wait, no one can ever come between us 'Mione, not Krum or the slag Jessica, it's you and me and that's it, I love you and Happy Anniversary." Ron was content with what he said and walked back inside the castle, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

_Did she really want to say no_, _no I definitely don't want to say no, I know that he is the one for me, but I can't say yes either, we are both too young, I'll have to think about it, well until then I'll just celebrate my anniversary, engaged or not._ Hermione is determined with her answer and hopefully he can accept that.

Ron entered the common room and walked over to Hermione who was sitting on couch. "Hello Love"

Hermione turned around and smiled, "Thank you Ron, I loved it, it was wonderful, I'm so sorry I forgot our anniversary, but there was so much on my mind, I'm so sorry, I love you Ron, Thank…' Hermione was made silent by a kiss. Hermione just blushed.

"I'm the one that rambles, I can't have you take my signature rambling away now can I?" Ron said jovially. "I was serious you know that Hermione."

She just nodded, not trusting her mouth to say the right things.

"You don't have to answer, I meant what I said when I will wait."

Hermione smiled widely, "Ron I love you dearly, and I do want to get married, but I want to wait a bit for us to get engaged."

Ron looked disappointed but gave her a small smile anyway, "I Love you Hermione and I trust your decision. But I can't say I agree with you, but I'll wait forever if I have too."

Hermione jumped out of her seat unto Ron, "Don't be sad, just give it a few more months, plus you know I am a traditional girl, wink wink…"

Ron took a bit to understand what she meant about the 'traditional girl' part, but then he finally got it. "Yes Hermione, I know you are, and I know how to fulfill all your needs of being a traditional girl."

Hermione winked at him and gave him a quick kiss, "'Till then, Good night my love." She turned away from him and went towards her dorm.

Ron sighed and plopped onto the couch, and heard someone coming down the steps, "its okay Harry she went to sleep already."

Harry sat down next to his best friend, "So how did it go?"

"She loved it, but I need to ask her father to marry her, the whole 'traditional' thing. But I'm willing to wait, I love her mate."

Harry looked at his friend and gave a sad smile, _he has it so bad, well I shouldn't be talking, and I love my own little red head as well._ "Well mate, we have our first exam tomorrow let's get some sleep" Ron nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.

* * *

"He what!" the younger Weasley exclaimed.

"He asked me to marry him, but it was so sweet, It was so hard to tell him no." Hermione sighed and screamed into her pillow.

"It's okay Hermione, he'll wait forever for you, I know he will" Ginny said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded, "That's what he said, but I bought myself some more time with telling him to ask my father for permission, so that should give us a couple more months."

Ginny smiled and laughed loudly.

"What is so funny Ginny?' Hermione asked quizzically.

"I'm so happy; you are going to be my sister-in-law!" Ginny exclaimed hugging the bushy browned-hair girl.

The two young girls gossiped for a few more hours until sleep overcame them.

"Good night, Ginny." And all she heard was a slight snore. She lied down and whispered, "Goodnight Ron." She swore she heard him say 'Goodnight Hermione, I love you.' But she scoffed it off and fell asleep to dreams of the sweet day that was going to happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you all who had stuck by this story hopefully you will start reading it again, leave me some comments on ways to improve or just write to say how much you love or hate my story. Thanks loves. Read and review! 


	21. Christmas Eve at The Grangers

**No Infringement intended. Plot is mine the Characters however are not.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and keeping up with my sporadic updates... aka not quick enough updates. Well I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it! **

* * *

Ron paced around his dormitory, _it has been a little bit over 3 months since I asked her to marry me, I have to buck up and ask her father during the break. Who am I kidding, I must be crazy, her father would never approve, well…, no, he won't, but it never hurts trying I suppose. Ah, here comes the lady that has clouded my mind._ "Hello 'Mione." 

Hermione walked briskly across the room towards his bed, "Are you all packed? We're about to leave."

Ron looked around the room and nodded and stood up grabbing his bags and moved towards the door. He saw that Hermione made no effort to move, _what could she possibly want? I don't think I forgot anything… _Hermione spoke to answer Ron's question that he never spoke aloud.

"Ronald, I was wondering… if you… would like to come over to my house for Christmas Eve?" Hermione said slowly, unsure of what his answer would be.

Ron shook his head joyously. "Of course Hermione, I'll just have to ask my mum to see if its okay, but I would love to go."

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Ron, "I was hoping you would say that." She gave him a chaste kiss, and left the embrace. "Now we must get going before they leave us here." She said firmly and strode out of the room.

Ron smiled after her and laughed, _I guess I will have my chance to talk to her father._ Ron gulped and shook his head; _nope I'm going to do it._ He ran after Hermione with his belongings getting ready for his trip home.

* * *

"Mrs. Granger, This is a wonderful dinner," Ron exclaimed sitting at the dining room table with the Grangers. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ronald," Mrs. Granger said with a smile and then turned to Hermione, "Hermione dear, would you mind helping me pick the dishes?"

"Of course, mom, Dad why don't you take Ron down to the den and take out the chess set." She said, winking at Ron, and continued helping her mother bring the dishes to the kitchen.

Ron gulped, _oh no, this is it; it's my one and only chance._

"I would love to, come on Ron, I must say that I am quite the chess player." Mr. Granger said chuckling. He took Ron down to the den; meanwhile Ron was mesmerized by all the gadgets.

_Focus Ronald Weasley._ Ron walked over to the table with the chess set, and notice that it was a _Wizard_ Chess set. "Mr. Granger, I never knew you played wizard chess"

"Well Hermione knew that I loved chess, but I could never find anyone challenging enough, and then she gave it to me as Christmas gift last year, I must say I have become quite fond of Wizard Chess, especially since the other pieces will play against me. "

"Well Mr. Granger, I believe you have met your match tonight." Ron smiled whole heartedly. _If I win 2 out 3 games I will ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage._

Mr. Granger had met his match, and after an hour of playing they had played two games and each has won one each. "Okay, Ron, one last game before the girls wonder where we have gone off to. You are quite the player; you must come over more often so we can play."

Ronald grinned widely at this, "That would be my pleasure; I could never find a match for myself either, until tonight. Okay one more game." _If I win I shall ask him, oh I hope I win, please fates let it be in my hand._

After playing for another hour, they finished and ended the game with one word.

"Checkmate"

* * *

"When will those boys come back up? I swear, you father is acting like a child ever since you bought him that game." 

"Oh Mother, It hasn't been that lon…" Hermione then checked the clock and notice a little bit over two hours has past by, "Okay it has been over two hours, it has been too long, I should never had told them to go to play, I knew how much they both love chess." Hermione sighed and remembered why she really sent them down there. _Well I hope he plucks up the courage to ask._

"Hermione dear, do you want to check up on them?"

"No, it's okay, let's finish up the dessert and then we will go get, you know how hungry they will be and dessert waiting for them"

Mrs. Grangers shudders, "Yes, I remember the last time I told your father to come down without the dessert actually ready, yes you are right. Let's finish up then shall we?"

* * *

"Congrats my dear boy, now how about we go upstairs" Mr. Granger said standing up. 

"Mr. Granger, sir, can you sit down for a moment, sir?" Ron said slowly.

"Cut out, that sir, that's my father," Mr. Granger said while sitting back down, "Now Mr. Weasley, _sir_," He said jokingly and then turned serious when he saw Ron's face, "what's the problem?" Mr. Granger said filled with concern.

"Well sir, sorry, Mr. Granger, just promise me one thing before I ask, hear me out before interrupting me."

Mr. Granger merely nodded.

Ron tried staying calm as possible, but he couldn't stop wringing his hands together. "Okay, might as well get this out before I chicken out." Ron gulped loudly and started out slowly. "Mr. Granger, you know that Hermione and I have been together for a bit and we've been friends what feels like forever. Through out these past few years I have developed very strong feelings for Hermione, well I love her."

Ron stopped for a second and noticed that Mr. Granger's face hasn't changed and stayed true to his word. Ron felt encouraged to continue. "Yes, I love her, I know we are young, but I wish to give her everything I have, I would do anything for her, I waited forever for her and I can wait another lifetime just to be with her, because she's worth it, everything! Well Mr. Granger, I wanted to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage." Ron sighed and looked at Mr. Granger indicating that he was done.

It felt like hours before Mr. Granger said anything at all. _Okay I did it, now it's all up to him._

Mr. Granger pondered for a few more minutes before opening his mouth. "Ron I wanted you to know, that I know that you love her and would give her the world, but I feel like I need to talk to my wife before I make my decision official." Mr. Granger said with a smile.

Ron smiled back, _well it's not a no, but it's not a yes either_. "Thank you, Mr. Granger for hearing me out, and whatever the outcome I know it will be for the best. Now how about we go upstairs I believe I smell something delicious coming from your kitchen."

"You go up without me, I'll clean up here."

Ron nodded and followed his nose out of the den.

Mr. Granger followed Ron with his eyes._ Well me and Mrs. Have a lot to discuss tonight._ Mr. Granger smiled all the way up the stairs and followed his nose as well.

* * *

"Mrs. Granger, Once again you have proven me that you are an amazing cook." 

"Well Ronald if you keep this up I might want to keep you here instead my dear daughter."

Hermione smirked at her mother, "Yes Mom this is wonderful."

Mrs. Granger just smiled at the two and noticed her husband standing at the doorway and gave him a knowing look.

Mr. Granger had no idea how his wife knew, but glad it won't come as too much of a surprise.

"Oh my goodness Ronald, look at the time, you must be getting back before your mother goes crazy." Hermione said finally breaking out of her reverie.

Ronald looked at the time and noticed it was past midnight. The only thing that was in his mind was that it was finally Christmas! He flew over to Hermione's side and picked her up and yelled, "Happy Christmas!"

Hermione laughed and shrieked when he started to throw her up and down. "Happy Christmas, Ronald put me down, NOW!"

Ron complied and went over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and hugged them right after Hermione, wishing them a 'Happy Christmas'. And all he could hear though coming from both parents was, 'Yes, you may'.

Ron looked at them shocked but quickly covered it up before Hermione noticed anything, but went to go hug them again. He whispered to both of them, "Thank You, that was the best present anyone could have given me."

Hermione looked on and gave Ron a strange look, but hugged him and told him to get going.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'll be coming back soon and we will have a rematch Mr. Granger." Ronald said smiling and walked over to the fire place.

Hermione's parents left the room to give them privacy, "I Love you Hermione"

"I love you too, now go back home!" Hermione said and took him in a tight embrace. "Happy Christmas," and then she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He threw in the Floo powder and stepped in saying, "The Burrow".

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, Why are you so…" Mrs. Weasley began yelling but noticed her son's happy face and changed her question. "Why are you so happy?" 

Ron ran over to his mother picked her up in a hug and yelled, "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me!"

Mrs. Weasley screeched. "Oh my Ronnie," She began tearing up but put up her stern face with no prevail because she was so happy. "Well that doesn't excuse you from being so late, now off to bed."

Ron didn't let her ask twice and bounced off to his room.

_Oh my baby boy, well Arthur should be home soon, he'll be ecstatic to find out._ Mrs. Weasley went over to the kitchen and fixed up a pot of tea for her husband and herself.

"I Love You Hermione Granger, we are going to be together forever and ever." Ron said quietly before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Two Years

**Hi guys, wow it has been two years and a few months since I last updated, but I came across my story again, and I just wanted to finish it off, and tie up all loose ends. Not the longest chapter, but probably not the shortest chapter I have either... More to come and finally the next installment:**

**PS. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, I DO NOT OWN AND ALL THAT LEGAL JARGIN YOU CAN FIND IN ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS... ENJOY!**

* * *

It has been two years since that fateful day at the Granger's house, when dear Ronald asked permission to marry Hermione. However, despite his excitement he listened to what Hermione said about wanting to wait a bit until getting married…

"Are you nervous?" the boy with the spectacles said.

Ron just looked over to his best friend, rolled his eyes, and responded, "No, not at all, I'm just finally marrying the woman I love, isn't she wonderful, especially the speech she made at graduation. I never thought we would ever make it graduation, especially after well you know..." and he faded off and tried to shrug it off.

Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about, the war, the deaths, the coming back to life after dying, it's too surreal even for Harry. He looked over at his best friend and embraced him, "Hey, cheer up mate, there were some good times as well".

Ron smiled sadly but knew there were many happy times amidst all the sadness.

* * *

_Two years ago, take a few days…_

"Oh Ron! I'm so excited, I can't believe you actually asked my parents, but as you know how much I love you, you know I can't…"

Ron looked at her with his heart a bit sore, but he knew that she was right, "Yea, I know, it's just that oh I don't know… I just love you 'Mione"

"I love you too, but it doesn't change the matter of the fact that we are still too young, even though this world is well not in the best shape, We just have to wait."

Ron smiled at her, "Yea what's another few years, I've been waiting this long, even if I didn't know, my heart was waiting"

Hermione leapt into his arms with joy and kissed him soundly on his lips.

Ron stood there surprised, "I should agree with you more often if this is how you are going to react!"

Hermione slapped him over the head lightly but continued to kiss him not caring what tomorrow will bring, at least for now.

* * *

_Present_

Ron sighed. "That was a fantastic day, even though a few months later we were fighting for our lives…all because of a certain Lord Voldemort who wanted to take over the world, and kill you in the process, man you are a real kill joy…"

"HEY! I wanted anything to happen to you guys, you kn…," Harry interjected

Ron laughed jovially, "yea I know mate, I'm just taking the mickey out of you." Harry joined in Ron's laughter. Ron all of a sudden stopped laughing, "I wish not so many people died though, especially…"

"Yea I know"

The two just stood there in silence.

"A lot has happened hasn't it," Ron inquired.

"Yea Ron, a lot has"

"Cheer up guys, you guys look you are about to go to a funeral rather than a wedding, but I guess it's the same thing to you," George, One half of the twins, said walking in as he put his arms around the two. "Today is a gorgeous day, there are gorgeous ladies, and one gorgeous lady who actually wants to marry a git like you Ronniekins".

"She is gorgeo… look here George, don't call me Ronniekins" Ron bellowed.

Harry and George bursts out in laughter, "yea yea RONNIEKINS!" the two run around him yelling "Ronniekins" so much so that Molly entered the room and smacked the two over their heads.

"Can you two please stop bothering my baby on such an important day, seriously you two, how old do you think you are?" Molly looked at them with a stern eye, which soften when she looked upon Ron.

"Oh my dear Ronniekins, you are growing up so fast it seemed like only yesterday that you came home on Christmas eve with a smile that no person could ever take away." She pinched his cheeks then started to sob slowly and broke down into tears.

"Oh Ronnie, I'm so proud of you" She embraced and Ron just looked down at his mother in awe. "Aww mum, thanks, but umm you are kinda blubbering on my dress robe…"

Molly puller away and composed herself slightly, "Well finish getting ready, you are getting married soon!" she walked away and hummed to herself the wedding march.

* * *

"Oh Ginny, I'm so nervous why can't I see myself in the mirror yet, WHAT is that thing you are putting near my eye.. OW!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"That did not hurt, now did it" Ginny said as she loomed over Hermione and her pain-stricken face.

"no…" Hermione mumbled.

Ginny grunted, "like I was saying earlier, You sure you are ready to marry my brother, because I know about 30 different ways to leave..."

Hermione laughed incredously at Ginnny, "I've made it this far with him, what's forever..." and continued laughing, "but seriously, I love him and I can't see my life any other way".

Ginny nodded, "I know what you mean, I can't wait until I get married, actually I just really want to plan another wedding" and laughed along with Hermione as she finished her hair and makeup.

"Don't worry Gin, Harry will pluck up the courage to ask, I think he's just waiting until me and Ron go on our honeymoon to not steal Ron's "Thunder" if you know what I mean"

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "It's sad that I know exactly what you mean, Well Hermione look in a mirror, If i do say so myself I don't think Ron will be able to wait until the Honeymoon.." Ginny said with a wink.

"GINNY!" however, Hermione was silenced by looking in the mirror, "Wow, Ginny you did a great job, You are definitely the best maid of honor a bride could ask for" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Now don't start crying just yet, because then I have to do you makeup all over again!" Ginny said while trying to cover up her own tears.

"Oh look at us two blubbering, this is the best day of my life!" Hermione smiled and began to scrutinized herself in the mirror._ I really have changed, I am just so glad Ron was there to change with me._


End file.
